


停电

by BluishMeow



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 澳耀 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 15:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20010751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow
Summary: Ah, this weather is scorching hot.





	停电

停电了。

三十六七度的高温天气，片区线路说故障就故障。王耀仰着脸蒙着湿淋淋的毛巾吸了口气。凉意往下渗，提神可以，但还不够解暑。王耀纳闷，午睡不还开着空调吗，王濠镜这家伙怎么睡觉也不安分，就想着亲来亲去的，怎么这么燥热。

被小男友撩得难以心静自然凉的王耀轻手轻脚推了门走回卧室。留着的一丝清凉钻进领口，王耀抬眼，看见王濠镜正坐在床上，一副不愿醒来的模样。

“热醒啦？”王耀挠着后颈走过去，很直接地就坐在了王濠镜腿上，手指在他肩上软软一抓：“你要对我负责。”

“嗯？”才醒了没多久的王濠镜看着王耀，眨眨眼，不明所以。

“把衣服脱了。”王耀抬抬下巴，位置往后挪，暗示意味十足地在某个地方蹭了一下。

王濠镜摸着鼻尖笑了，笑眼弯弯的，问也不问，倒是很听话地把上衣脱了去：空调这会儿都停了，横竖都是热。王耀看他脱得利索，往前微微低下头在王濠镜唇上留下一吻，接着直起身子把自己的背心拽掉，左手抚在王濠镜颈侧，右手则是从宽大裤腿里摸了进去，又是一个亲吻：“你啊，都不想让我踏实午睡！就爱磨蹭……你刚才，”唇齿分开带出银丝，王耀舔舔唇，这下反倒是服软似的把两只手都搭上来，指尖摩擦王濠镜的发梢，亲密爱语落在嘴角边，是无奈的轻叹：“都把我摸硬了。”

王濠镜笑着咬上去，眨巴着眼瞧王耀的样子倒显得有点委屈了：昨天不是没做吗？我也很想先生的。

这一击直球和摸到身后的手指让王耀不住哼哼。说什么小别胜新婚，王濠镜这人半夜回来、可王耀自己都困成一团了，只招架了来自身上人克制的亲吻，半点深入都没有。这下可好，王濠镜大白天的又这样爱给不给似的撩他火气，白日宣淫，明目张胆，他王耀非得讨个够本。

可还是有点疼的。脑袋抵着王濠镜锁骨，王耀慢慢吸着气，感受到身后的缓慢探入，一下抬起头来咬着王濠镜嘴唇，恶狠狠的。王濠镜按着他后脑勺加深这个吻，任对方的舌头在口腔里不安分地扫过一圈，之后才勾住那舌尖缠绕着。要再咬上一口，王耀的唇瓣才会艳红湿润，微张着探索下一个亲吻。

王濠镜实在着迷于接吻，王耀都已经忍不住要夹紧腿，他还咬着王耀的嘴唇不愿放。柔软而湿润的触感让人颤栗，嘴唇在勾画胸前圆粒的形状，齿尖小心咬着，偏偏是细小的摩擦最让王耀难以抑制对兴奋的追求。王耀知道他一动就会又挺进去，难耐地想挣开他、扭腰晃着圈小幅度地上下动作。

而王濠镜只让王耀喘口气，紧接着就又咬人。嘴上，下巴，脖子和锁骨扫了一圈，最后还是要舔他嘴唇。王耀皱着眉，再多的低喘呻吟都只能咽回去，忍受着无处宣泄的欲望在体内流动乱窜，下面在吃力地吞吐，而面上的王濠镜，正不容他拒绝地吞吃掉他仅存的理智。

也说不准到底哪些感官更占上风。绵密的细线将触觉无限拉长，指尖刮过哪里，唇瓣触及何处，丁点的触碰都迸出火花；眼前却又是模糊的，看得着肤色上的红痕，再仔细的肌理已辨不清，凑近了只能认得眼前人一对漂亮黑瞳，唇瓣张合在说什么的嘴型，又是勾出了什么弧度，也都一概不知。只知被暖热细线裹缠得紧了、像互相拖拽着一般颠倒跌落，勉强枕上了枕头的王耀往身上人望去，知晓那眼底确确实实是映着自己的。

一番动作下来，王濠镜还在强硬地压着王耀的腿，王耀倒是被折腾得喊酸，说着就把人往下拉，指尖攀上了王濠镜的下巴。还只是半分摩挲，但已能让他觉得这暧昧实在太过分，腰上往前一顶，却被王耀有些吃痛的表情叫了停。王耀皱着脸自己调整姿势，腿上堪堪夹住了他，注意力再转回爱人脸上就又是展开带着笑的。手上那点微小的温热爬到了下颌，脖颈随后被热情而放松地搂着，气息都扑到耳畔，让人不愿就此停下。王濠镜这便闷笑着在王耀肩上留下一个牙印，感受着怀里人因为自己的动作颤抖着，因他而愉悦，满足，不肯放开。

汗水滴下叠在一起，就连温度也都是堆叠着往上蹿升成双份，灼烧理智和情欲，一边带着往上拉，一边要拖着爱人一同下沉——在猛烈的抽动里被撞得宛如巨浪之中的帆船，王耀也还是要紧紧扒住身上人，无力滑落就就等着，等着他的浮木吻过来扣住手，湿黏的，紧密贴合在一起。

太闷了，透不过气。细密的啄吻又重新回到身上，一点一点啃咬着唇瓣，干渴复又湿润，再变干燥。反复之间还是觉得渴，还是不够，王濠镜挑着舌尖扫过一圈之后王耀已经留下几道新的抓痕，是无声的诉求，混着闷热之中的汗湿，留下难耐的喘叫和啃噬，连名字的叫喊都几乎带有泣音，柔软又火热地在叫王濠镜，勾住他的神经，然后是不留缝隙的缠绕。  
王濠镜贴在王耀颈边，汗湿的长发与皮肤粘连，用指尖挑开，红痕还是看得很清楚。王耀向来最受不住耳边颈后的亲昵索求，架势再足精力再盛，一被舔过，总要被齿痕亲到求饶，无意识地抓挠着，还要蹭着腰往前面送，断断续续地让他轻点，但是再快点。

要求真的很多。王濠镜笑着把嘴边的咸味抿去，辗转之间掌心温柔触碰着颈侧。脉搏跳得明显，一点一点地抹过去，从胸口到肋骨到腰胯，嘴唇亲吻肌理，额头轻点皮肤。手掌还横在腿间揉挤，掐着腰再一次顶进去撑开他，把折痕铺开平展，撞到最热的内里为止，把王耀舒展开完全地表明只属于彼此。

而王耀偏偏要在这种时候抱他，吻他，舔舐过的痕迹比三伏酷热还要叫他难以忍受。被火焰包围，两人哪里都是滚烫的，耳边嗡鸣好比蝉叫，拖长着节奏非要把汗滴淋到一处去，再接着，唇瓣又咬到了一起。没有树荫，没有凉风，在床榻上搅弄相拥着接受炎夏炙热的灼烤，王耀到最后还是想讨饶，一个劲地往里缩。

王濠镜把他捞进怀里，胸膛贴着他的后背。王耀用沙哑的笑声默许配合他一直不到点上的按揉，气还没喘匀，最后还是又被他翻过来对视着。晶亮的琥珀里泛着潮气，脸上的皮肤只一捏也是又热又烫，红色一直蔓延到耳垂。王耀喘着气，甚至无力动着腿勾上他，只习惯性地用膝盖磨蹭，但面上还是能搂着王濠镜再来一轮唇舌之上的的追逐，被舌头舔过来也没躲，张着口就咬上他耳垂，权当之前一轮被他这一般燥热烘得脾气全无的报复。

指尖的一小片温热从下巴爬到了脸颊，泛着蜜色的湖水还转着涟漪，即刻又让扣住手腕的举动烫得一缩、涟漪荡得更远，王耀皱着眉看王濠镜把手牵到嘴边，从干哑的嗓子里挤出字句，不是、你先别动——但是王濠镜不听他的，抓着他的手压下来，埋在王耀肩窝，王耀甚至能感受他睫毛眨过留下的痒，只听得见嗓音里温柔又激动，亢奋和珍爱糅杂：先生，我是，会忍不住的。

王耀被他再一折腾根本说不出什么话，下面的火热反复蹿到脑海里，这次甚至连撑在身边的臂膀都抓不牢，只能徒劳地在床单或是枕头上划了几下；但是这个动作很快就被接住了，指尖被温柔地包裹着，每一分颤抖也借由皮肤传过去，折返的时候带回身上人充盈的情热。

王耀耳边只留了心跳和呼吸，潮湿的眼睫晕开水渍模糊了视线，分辨不清细微的表情。但还是能认出王濠镜在用力绷紧，筋肉骨节更显分明，少见地咬了嘴唇。他怎么不来咬这里？   
于是王耀伸着手在王濠镜小臂抓了一把，换来他在王耀嘴上用力的狠狠一磕，不及王耀痛呼就移开，欲火的余烬在耳边烧起，像是要让他被喘息全都真切地听进去，再被顶弄推撞，搅碎了意识。王濠镜终于是喟叹一声、卧下来与王耀对视，手臂挨着手臂，腿还缠着，一副汗津津的模样。

他知不知道自己这副干完事的样子特别性感？啊，我手机哪去了，拍一下……但显然王濠镜并不知道王耀的这番腹诽，手臂伸了伸让两人挨得更近，连唇瓣也相贴，也没有什么黏腻的爱语，只是叫了一声哥哥。

王耀被闹得有些困，眼皮耷拉着，拖出长长的一声，旋即就感觉到这人又贴近一分。哎，好热，磨蹭什么呢，还不带朕洗澡啊。但是想归这么想，等到王濠镜的指尖一伸到嘴角边的口子，王耀就睁眼，直直地瞧他。

这人低笑着亲了亲，轻轻地喊：“王耀。”

“噢……”王耀一愣，迟缓地眨了眼，“现在敢直呼你大哥名讳了。”

王濠镜也不应答，呼吸还很灼热，柔软又坚定地，说，我爱你。

是贴在唇边的喘息，却偏要往心上飞去。王耀随后垂着眼歪靠在他肩上，听着浴室水声慢慢充盈耳膜。夏日午后的水流还裹着余留的暖热，那掌心覆过来却是微凉的，摸到他腰背和腿间，轻缓按揉着。

于是王耀就在这时抬起头，端详着王濠镜，将被打湿的短发往后梳，环住他的脖子，最后还是选择了捧着他的脸，也贴着唇瓣，轻轻一吻。

可不能让这人把肉麻话都说完了。

“我也爱你。”

FIN.

27/07/19


End file.
